


Horseback

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [19]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Childhood, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Horseback Riding, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyro was tasked by Adonis to teach Alain how to ride a horse. Though no one told him it wasn’t like riding a bicycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horseback

“Come now! Be steady on the horse!” Gyro looked as the young Alain was losing his balance on the horse.

“It’s so difficult!” Alain shouted.

“Practice. One day, you’ll be able to ride it perfectly.” Gyro was tasked by Adonis to teach Alain how to ride a horse. Though no one told him it wasn’t like riding a bicycle. Eventually, the horse settled and Alain got off.

“ _Now_ can we learn sword fighting?” He asked.

“Sure thing Johnny…” He muttered.

“Huh?” Alain asked. Gyro paused as he noticed a tear drop from his eye.

“Nothing… Let’s go, Alain.” Gyro said.


End file.
